Humidifiers are devices for discharging moisture contained in air to raise humidity in the air. Humidifiers may be classified as ultrasonic humidifiers using ultrasonic vibration and natural vaporizing humidifiers in which flowing air contacts moisture to allow the air to contain the moisture.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0136137, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a humidification air cleaner.
The humidification air cleaner has an inflow hole for introducing air in a plurality of portions of a side surface of an upper case and an air discharge part for discharging air in a top surface of the upper case.
However, according to the above-described humidification air cleaner, since the plurality of inflow holes are defined in the side surface of the upper case, the inflow holes may be exposed to deteriorate a sensor of beauty. Additionally, foreign substances may be introduced through the inflow holes, or the inside of the upper case may be exposed.
Additionally, since the foreign substances passing through the inflow holes directly drop down into a lower case to contaminate water, humidification may be performed by using the contaminated water to deteriorate cleanliness.